battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tal'Darim
Overview= We are the Tal'Darim, the immediate successor to the Protoss Empire that resided at Auir. Due to...complications, we have lost our homeworld and those who inhabit it. However, the Mandate of the Xel'Naga cannot be left behind, like the Cowards who wish to surrender to the forces of Humanity. From the Far North, the Tal'Darim will continue the fight - no matter what the challenges we face. 'Application' *NOTE: As of now, no new members are being accepted. * Name/RP Character? * Desired Rank? * BSC or not? * Do you have the ability to build ships? 'Territory of the Tal'Darim' The only stretch of territory that belongs to the Tal'Darim is the Unity's Far North - where temperatures remain very, very fridged. Due to the coldness of the area, it can successfully hide our activities and our smaller settlements. Plans are being made to expand on this territory greatly, perhaps even building a city. 'Fleet' Due to the splitting off of normal Protoss forces, some of our capabilities have been lost. Most notably, the destroyers and frigates that have the capability of accompanying our capital and mid-rangers are no longer with our fleet. *NOTE = All but the Spear of Adun, 2 Prismetic Fires, and several patrol ships are blueprint designs only, and no prototypes or production models have been built...yet. ImageSpearofAdun.jpg|The former might of the Protoss Empire, it serves as the flagship of the Tal'Darim. May it bring glory to the Xel'Naga. Car Ass Sword.jpg|The repurposed Sword of Karass-Class Light Cruiser acts as a screen for the main capital ships in the Tal'Darim. IMG_2531.jpg|The Tempest helps perform long-ranged missile bombardments on enemies, allowing other ships to weaken any hostile contact. ImageGen_lll.jpg|(The larger ship) Once a normal capital ship of the Protoss Navy, it now serves as a ship that can spearhead assaults and attack maneuvers. Overseer of Dusk.jpg|The Sun's Zenith is a heavy battlecruiser once owned by the Protoss Empire but is now repurposed as yet another capital ship for the Tal'Darim. Prismatic Fire.jpg|The Prismatic Fire is a fleet carrier, capable of carrying hundreds of planes in order to win aerial superiority. However, it handles poorly in terms of weaponry and toughness. IMG_2802.jpg|The Vesta-Diamond Class Heavy Escort serves as defensive screens for the Spear of Adun. It is also an invaluable mid-ranged cruiser, capable of laying down withering fire to destroyers and frigates. IMG_2746.JPG|Auir's Jewel is yet again another Tal'Darim Capital Ship used to lead other forces into battle. Due to its high structural integrity, it can take a considerable beating before being inoperable. IMG_2754.jpg|The Agamemnon-Class Light Cruiser, like all of the other Tal'Darim cruisers in service, act as screens in order to protect the major capital ships from being damaged. ARCHANGEL.jpeg|The Archangel-Class Battleship is used as a secondary-line battleship, often being deployed to abuse brief gaps in the enemy formations. Narviscount.jpeg|The Viscount is not a native Protoss design, but it performs well as a battleship capable of acting as a secondary support group. SUCK MY STAR DESTROYER B!TCH.jpeg|The Reaper of Souls is a major capital ship, often leading a long-range bombardment group over enemy ships. Due to the amount of weaponry it can field, it is more than capable of laying down impressive salvos of weaponry down on its opponents. Night Terrors.jpeg|Night Terror-Class Bombardment ships help with long-range bombardment and has enough weaponry to seriously damage and even cripple ships well below its classification. Sorrow flight.jpeg|The Sorrow Flight-Class Heavy Defense Ships serve as an "anchor" to the settlements in the Far North. Due to their weapons suite, but their low maneuverability, they are only included in offensives in the case of last resort. Andromeda class CN .jpg|The only ship that isn't a cruiser or a capital ship is the Andromeda-Class Patrol Ship, used for scouting out potential battlefield locations as well as for utilizing the extra anti-aircraft cover it can provide. We own many ships from the deceased Delusion D-40, but most have been currently scrapped for building infrastructure in our new homeland. They will become operational soon. 'Army' Unlike the Heretics who continue to use robots and clones to do their bidding, the Tal'Darim employs a pure force of Protoss Zealots and infantry, ready to serve in the name of god. At times, this can mean a more qualitative force capable of more capabilities; at other times, it can mean a disproportionate disadvantage in terms of numbers. The biological weapons employed by the former Empire have also had debatable success, so all research relating to them have been canceled. PSI.jpeg|The standard troop of the Tal-Darim, a regular Fanatical Zealot can be equipped with armor that provides some resilience to small-arms fire, as well as a plasma repeater that can be fitted onto its hand. The plasma repeater can be exchanged for a psi-blade if it's goal is to engage enemy troops in melee distance. Adept_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.jpg|Lower Templar are the equivalent of commissars - boosting the morale of troops by preaching the importance of the Sacred Mandates. Vindicator_SC-G_Game1.jpg|Vindicators are heavier infantry with anti-tank capability, along with demolishion capability. They are invaluable in dealing with transports, light tanks, and fortifications that need to be neutralized. They are also good at VERY QUICKLY signalling the demise of hostile infantry as well. Dragon.jpeg|The Z-101 Dragon Aerospace Superiority Fighter is an aerial superiority fighter recovered from the former Protoss Empire. It boasts a speed of Mach 12, an impressive weapons suite, but suffers from low maneuverability at such high speeds. |-|Mandate of the Xel'Naga= As a nation that follows the guidence of the Xel'Naga, this must be read by all of the Protoss inhabitants that reside under the Tal'Darim. Failure to read will result in being branded as a heretic and banished. In the Name of our Lords, our Protectors The Mandate of the Xel’Naga ---- Mandate - Religion To all of the Protoss’ subjects and beneficiaries, the Council of Thirteen orders: *All Protoss will follow the guidance of our protectors, the Xel’Naga. All Protoss under the reign of our Hierarchy will follow the Lord’s guidance, the lord’s words. He will lead us to victory, and to eternal glory over the mortal scum of the Solar System’s powers. *All who do not believe in the Lord’s edict will be promptly exiled. All who are unwilling to convert will follow suit. *Humanity follows false gods, and false leaders. Such "religious" artifacts will be destroyed, and all believers will be executed immediately to forfill the Xel'Naga's decree. *Humanity, as decreed from the Xel’Naga, are those unwilling to follow the lord’s path. No mercy will be given. No prisoners will be allowed to live. All civilian populations under the control of the Protoss will be shown to the wrath of the gods, and not be allowed to live. *In the same decree, the Protoss who dares not to fight the undesirable human race will be killed as a heretic and unbeliever of the lord’s principles. ---- Mandate - Warfare *The Protoss are born to be the greatest warriors that the Xel’Naga has seen. All attacks will be carried out in bravery rather than in desperation and cowardice. Cowards who refuse to follow the orders from the Gods will be shot as heretics. *Bravery under overwhelming odds is a virtue that only the Protoss inherit. The Protoss are superior, morally, physically, and spiritually compared to the scum that inhabits Earth. No mercy will be given to the weakened mortals who reside under the Protoss’ wrath. *The Protoss will not allow any of its captives to live. In the same regard, the Protoss are to never surrender to the forces of Humanity. Death is preferable to eternal torment in captivity. *As descendants from the Xel’Naga, our tactics and strategies will be unmatched by those who reside in the Solar System. No vermin will outsmart our tactics. Those who fall victim to the inferior beings will be killed as a coward and as a unintellectual. *Humanity only wishes to slow our civilization down. Such things as “peace” and “tranquility” go against the Xel’Naga’s mandates. *The complete and total purification of the Protoss’ enemies is our goal - in the name of our lords and protectors. ---- Mandate - Technology *As a race who is granted the eternal power of the lords, our technology will never fall to those who are unwilling to believe. Thus, if there is any piece of confidential technology that can fall to the powers of Earth, it must be taken back, or destroyed. *The Protoss knows by heart that our technology is only used to further our cause to uniting our race against the unwilling and inferior. *Technology that does not further our cause will not be pursued. *Our intellectuals and scientists will work their hardest to further the lord’s path, and to work towards the progress of purifying the human race. ---- Mandate - Resources *All resources will be used to further the edict of the Xel'Naga. *Common usage of resources is encouraged. As Auir runs out of resources, the Protoss must share resources to combat those that are inferior to our race. *Our environment has been given to us by the protectors themselves. It will be treated well in the hands of his believers. *Efficiency should be valued as a virtue, and maximum efficiency will be achieved. Humanity is nowhere near as efficient, and as advanced as the descendants from the Xel’Naga. ---- Mandate - Politics *The Hierarch is the messenger of the gods; the Messiah of the people. All of his words will be followed, and his edict will be carried out. All who disobey his orders and his mandates will be shot as a heretic. *The chain of command will be followed by the Legions believing in the Xel’Naga. Any subordination will result in summary execution. *The Hierarch’s successor will be passed to his most trusted person. *The gods are the ones who keep those in power, not the people. The Xel’Naga has the final say on who rules the Empire, and who rules the people. *The High Executor will be given the same level of respect and glory as the Hierarch. The Xel’Naga themselves are the ultimate deciders in who will become High Executor. *The Xel’Naga from the heavens are our lords and protectors. Ultimately, they are the ones who will lead the Empire to eternal glory and victory. Their mandates be questioned by none, dead or alive. *The Hierarchy must be approved by the Xel’Naga. Those who cannot rise will be eliminated. ---- These are the 5 Mandates given by the Xel’Naga - the protectors of the Protoss Empire. Those are the 5 sacred rules, who must not be questioned by anyone, dead or alive. Those are the Mandates from the Xel’Naga themselves. Category:Nations/Navies